Ratted Braids
by Yami Maleci
Summary: Sho leaps headstrong into a fight he can't win to try and avenge the firend he lost while Kei is there to pick up the peices.


**A/N: No I'm not dead, I'm finally posting something new I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**111111111111111111111 **

**Kai: Yay, new fan fic idea. And a one shot too.**

**Satoshi: And we all know what happens to your one shots**

**Toshi: What? What happens?**

**Satoshi: They die.**

**Kai: Just like Toshi-san.**

**Sho: (smacks Kai) Shut up, your annoying.**

**Kai: (pouts) Oww… You better be nice or I'll make you do disclaimer!**

**Kei: No wonder why you never get anywhere with the ladies, Sho.**

**Sho: (glares) UERASAI, KEI!!**

**Kei: (being huggled by Kai) …Kai doesn't own Moon Child.**

**Kai: But that doesn't stop me from being obsessed, making everyone around me obsessed and locking Hyde and Gackt in my closet.**

**1111111111111111111111111**

**Kei paced around the small apartment, waiting for Sho's return. The younger man had been gone for about two days now, which left the vampire with a bad feeling about the entire situation. _Where the hell is he?_ Kei pondered to himself before his pacing was interrupting by the sound of glass shattering. "Sho?" he questioned, moving cautiously towards the sound of the noise to find a barely conscious Sho supporting his weight by the kitchen counter. "Sho?! Sho, what the hell happened?"**

**Sho moved slowly to look Kei right in the eye as if to explain himself, but instead the room began to spin horribly and the broken man fell into Kei's arms. "Ambush," he managed to force out before completely passing out.**

**"You sure are a pain in the ass, Sho," Kei mumbled, picking up the unconscious man trying to be mindful of his wounds. "Let's get you cleaned up," the vampire sighed, entering the bathroom with Sho in tow, placing him on the floor so that he could begin the painstaking task of undoing the rat-tailed braids that Sho kept in a ponytail so that he could clean the matted blood and dirt out of his hair. **

**Once he had finished with that he picked Sho up and placed him gently in the tub of warm water that he'd been running while dealing with his hair. Kei watched intently as the crystal water turned crimson as the wounds bled into the water, quickly shaking his head to clear it of his bloodlust, Kei got to work on cleaning the wounds. **

**Sho seemed to be covered from head to toe with blood that appeared to be coming from the deep stab wounds in his right leg along with the two bullet holes in his arm and shoulder. His face didn't seem to fair the fight much better, his nose was a fountain of blood, leading Kei to think that he could have broken it and his left eye was practically swollen shut. Kei sighed again as he grabbed a cup off the sink counter and used it to wash the shampoo out of Sho's hair.**

**Sho whimpered and stirred slightly; opening his good eye to stare at his friend. "What're you doing, Kei?" he slurred, trying his best to bat the vampire's hand away, but failing miserably.**

**"I'm washing your hair, what's it look like I'm doing?" Kei replied, dumping water over the fussing boy's head before grabbing his discarded wash rag so he could clean Sho's injured eye. **

**"You took out my hair?" Sho repeated the annoyance apparent in his tired voice, as he fidgeted away from Kei.**

**"You'll live, Sho," Kei stated, snatching one of the fluffy towels out of the cupboard and draining the bloody water out of the tub. "I'll put it back, I promise," he carefully lifted Sho out of the tub and carried him back to his room tossing him a pair of black silk boxers from out of his closet. "You better be able to put those on, cuz there's no way in hell I'm helping you with that."**

**"Very funny, Kei," Sho muttered, waiting until the vampire had gone to fetch the bandages before putting on the garment and propping himself back on the pillows. Kei returned a moment later, bandages and antiseptic in hand. **

**Kei sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before beginning the task of cleaning up his injured partner in crime. "What the fuck were you thinking, Sho?" he growled, wrapping a bandage around Sho's leg before moving to the gunshot wounds. Sho whined, but remained still as Kei dug in the wound in search of the bullet.**

**"Toshi's dead," Sho remarked suddenly after a long silence had filled the room. "I had to avenge Toshi!" he glanced over at Kei, gauging his reaction. The vampire was silent, still intently fishing for the piece of metal in Sho's arm as if he hadn't heard a thing his friend was saying. "Did you hear me Kei? I AVENGED TOSHI!"**

**Kei abruptly stopped what he was doing, but remained silent before turning to Sho. "You think you avenged his death by getting your ass kicked?" he inquired, sticking his blood soaked fingers right in front of Sho. "Do you really think he'd be happy if you joined him?" Sho turned away, "fucking dumbass." The vampire paused his scolding when his fingers touched something metallic. "Brace yourself Sho, this is going to hurt, like hell" the said man didn't even have time to question what Kei had meant before pain ripped through his arm as the bullet was yanked roughly out. Sho let out a scream and curled up on his side thinking that if he turned away from the vampire, he might just go away. Instead Kei pulled him back on his back to do the same thing to the other bullet hole. **

**Sho bit back a scream as he glared at the vampire, who was placing the offending pieces of metal on the table by the bed. "You asshole, you did that on purpose!" he snarled, Kei smirked slightly as if he was enjoying tormenting his little Sho. "You sadistic bastard!"**

**"I'm only slightly sadistic; I focus manly on the masochism side of things." Kei remarked licking his fingers clean of Sho's blood, momentarily losing himself in the sweet taste of the boy's blood before quickly shaking his head and finishing the task at hand. Sho was beginning to doze as the vampire finished cleaning up the bloody mess he'd created. "Hope you weren't all the fond of the sheets"**

**"Just as long as you don't start sucking on them I think we'll be okay." Sho mumbled, his body beginning to shake. "Cold…"**

**Kei frowned; Sho was paler then he'd ever seen him and he had started to shake like a leaf in a thunderstorm. "It's the blood loss," he said, wondering over to the closet to retrieve a pair of loose fitting black pants along with a long sleeved shirt before returning to Sho's bedside to help him put on the garments, only to have him fuss as he attempted to get his pants on and tuck him back into bed. "If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt so much."**

**"Go away and let me sleep."**

**Kei smiled, running his fingers through Sho's silky strands of brown and golden hair. "But if I do that your precious hair will remain unbraided," he teased, only to have a pillow tossed haphazardly at his head. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't hurt at all, ne Sho?"**

**"Blow me," Sho growled, "braid my hair, then leave me the fuck alone."**

**Kei chuckled at the comment as he propped Sho up against his chest. "Offly demanding aren't we, Sho?" he remarked, giving the boy a genuine smile that allowed his fangs to poke out over his bottom lip. "Why is it that you have wear your hair in this absurd fashion anyways?" **

**Sho was silent, he was too absorbed in Kei's fast fingers working quickly to weave the tight braids that everyone was so accustom to seeing. He was awakened from his daze however by Kei's soft voice calling his name again. "Nii-chan…" he mumbled, "he used to and it just stuck."**

**Kei frowned as Jealousy began to over take his thoughts. Of all the people Sho had to idolize in the world, why the hell did it have to be his burn out brother Shinji, the one person who no matter what the vampire did, he was still a monster. Kei bit back a sarcastic remark while he continued to braid the strands of hair. "Why does it have to be Shinji?" he muttered, hoping it was out of Sho's ear shot, but unfortunately for the vampire the comment made Sho send a glare his way.**

"**I know you probably don't understand, Kei," Sho murmured, his brow kitted together in concentration as he tried to think of some kind of analogy that would make Kei understand where he was coming from. "Shinji is like Luka was to you."**

"**Your bother is _nothing_ like Luka!" Kei sneered; the room was suddenly deathly quiet again before a sigh escaped the vampire's lips as he tied off another piece of hair. "I'm sorry Sho; I didn't mean to snap…" he was cut off**

**"I deserved it," Sho muttered, crossing his arm, wincing as he momentarily forgot about the bullet holes. "Damn it, that hurts."**

"**Stupidity always does, Sho," Kei remarked, tying off the last of the braids, "and without further ado I'm going to_ leave you the fuck alone_." The vampire moved to leave only to be weakly pulled back by Sho.**

"**Please don't go," the teen pleaded, weakly grasping on to Kei's jacket**

**The vampire rolled his eyes, it seemed like such a childish request coming from someone who was so headstrong, but for Sho and his damn pout he would do anything; so he just raised his eyebrow at the request and situated himself back on the bed once again. "Such a child, Sho," he remarked, brushing a few bangs out of Sho's eyes, the boy in return wrinkled his nose at the vampire and pulled the covers over his head.**

"**Yeah, yeah, whatever Kei," Sho mumbled, letting out a muffled yawn. "I'm tired, so either shut up so I can sleep, or leave me the fuck alone."**

**"You're the one who wanted to get cuddly."**

**Sho was silent, knowing Kei was right. "G'night, Kei," he muttered, snuggling into the vampire completely ignoring the comment made earlier.**

"**Pleasant dreams, Sho," Kei replied, resting his head against the pillows and settling in for the night.**

**1111111111111111**

**Kai: (dances around like an idiot) I finished it, I finished it!!**

**Sho: Congratulations, I still hate you**

**Kai: (smiles) Oh come on…it's not THAT bad..**

**Satoshi: Yeah, you didn't get your hand stuck to the wall or anything like that**

**Sho: (glares at Kai) True…..**

**Kei: (sweatdrops) How bout we just tell the nice people to read and review**

**Sho: (grins) Please read and review (naws on Kai)**

**Kai: Ack…save me!! **


End file.
